CinderCricket
by princessaubrey.ezzo
Summary: A Cinderella Story with Jiminy Cricket as Cinderella


CinderCricket Based on Cinderella My Favorite Fairy Tale September 5, 2014

Source: The Fairly Odd Version Cosmoerella and Walt Disney's Cinderella

Characters used: Jiminy Cricket and The Blue Fairy From Walt Disney's Pinocchio 1940. The song Once Upon A Dream is from Walt Disney's Sleeping Beauty 1959. The rest are mine.:) Please watch Cosmoerella before you read this. You can find it in Fairly Odd Fairy Tales.:)

Aubrey Ezzo

Once upon a time, there was a cricket named Jiminy, who lived with his widowed father. Jiminy had everything he could ever want, but his father wanted him to have a mother. One day, his father married a beautiful cricket princess named Amelia. She was very respected among her subjects, but secretly she was very cruel. She had two sons Paulo and Tony, but they were no better. When Jiminy's father died, they took advantage of Jiminy's kind gentle nature and made him their own personal slave. And yet, Jiminy was always kind to them, because he knew that someday he would be free of them.

One day, Jiminy was asleep, when Amelia said sweetly "Jimmy, dear? Wake up." He yawned "Yes, Stepmother. What do you want?" She said coldly "I'm going to meet the human king to form an alignance, so that my son can marry Princess Aubrey. I need you to clean this manor!" He replied "Your wish is my command." He went downstairs and started by scrubbing the floor. Suddenly, Tony and Paulo ran downstairs, when there was a knock on the door and they ordered "Answer the door, Jimzo!" Jiminy got up and answered, when a castle officals gave Jiminy the royal ball invitations and said "Make sure the members of the Di Vindi household, get these." He smiled "I will, grazie." They left, when Jiminy shut the door and looked at the invitations and shouted "I got invited too!" Tony laughed "You're just a geeky servant boy! The princess will never fall for you! Besides, you have nothing to wear!" He said "How can you be so sure? Her Highness might want someone kind to love and cherish her." Tony laughed "Oh please, Jiminy. You're in a slave class and she's royalty." Amelia said sweetly "That's enough, Tony. Mommy will handle it." She walked toward Jiminy and ordered coldly "Give me those." He sighed "Yes, Stepmother." He obeyed, when she looked at his and he said "Please let me go to the ball, Mama." She smiled "Of course you may, dear. You're my obedient son. It would be fair for me to reward you. All I ask is do your chores and of course, you need something nice to wear." Jiminy shouted "Grazie, Stepmother!" Tony screamed "Mother, how could you!" She said "Relax, my son. You'll still be king. Trust me, I have a plan." Meanwhile, Jiminy was cooking dinner, when Amelia sat down and ordered "Jiminy, come here." He went over to her side and said "Yes, Stepmother." She gave him a long to do list and said "Here's what I need done before the ball tomorrow." He read over it and said "Stepmother, how can I do all of the things on this list in one day? Even, a spider couldn't do it." She ordered "Figure it out!" He got on his knees and begged "Please be reasonable, Milady." Amelia said coldly "Did you honestly think that I'll let you go to the ball? You're nothing." He said sadly "I thought you loved me, Mama." She replied coldly "Jiminy, you're so naived. You're only a slave in this house." He took the list and said "It shall be done, Your Majesty." He continued cooking and she left the room. She threw Jiminy's invite in the fire and said to Tony "Princess Aubrey is all yours, my angel." Jiminy folded the laundry, when he looked at my picture and said "Oh my beautiful Princess Aubrey, I wish I could attend your ball, but at las, I'm a lowly servant." He sobbed quietly, when The Blue Fairy appeared and said warmly "Don't give up hope, Jiminy. I'm your fairy godmother. I'm going to grant your wish." She gave him nice clothes, with an umbrella and a horse, when he said gratefully "Oh Miss Fairy, how can I ever thank you enough?" She smiled "Just remember, when the clock strikes midnight tomorrow, everything will be just as it was before." At the ball, every guy gathered around me and shouted "Marry me, Princess Aubrey!" I sighed "Okay, none of you are right for me. Honestly, is there a decent, respectful gentleman in my kingdom?" Suddenly, Jiminy looked at me and said "Your Highness?" I looked up and said "Who are you?" He knelt down before my throne and kissed my gloved hand and said "Wow, you're more beautiful in person. May I get you something to drink?" I could tell that Jiminy was different than other guys and smiled "Sure, Signore." He smiled "What can I get you, Your Highness?" I ordered politely "Please bring me some sweet tea." He brought it to me quickly and I smiled "Grazie." I took a sip, when some music played and said "Hey, would you like to dance?" Jiminy said nervously "I don't know how to dance." I replied warmly "I'll lead." He escourted me to the dance floor, when Tony said "I know him from somewhere." We talked and danced to Once Upon A Dream, when I said "Please tell me who you are, Signore." Jiminy replied "My name is..." The clock stroke midnight, when he cried "Oh, no!" I said with concern "Is something wrong?" Jiminy cried "Please excuse me, Your Highness!" He took me back to my throne, when I cried "Signore, please wait!" He ran out of the palace, when I ordered my guards "Find that cricket I was dancing with, please! He's my true love. I want to marry him." They shouted "Yes, Your Highness!" They ran out of the palace, but they found nothing, but the umbrella. They brought it to me and I replied "We will search the whole kingdom for this fine umbrella owner. My true love is out there." Meanwhile, Amelia shouted happily "Tony, my son! You might still have a chance!" Jiminy was pouring tea, when Tony said "What's going on, Mother?" She laughed "Apparently, the guy the princess was dancing with, left his umbrella at the palace last night." He laughed "What a moron." She smiled "The princess is in love with him. She's going to return it, which means you might be a prince." Suddenly, Jiminy broke the pitcher and gasped "It's me." She ordered "Pick that up, Jiminy." He grabbed a broom and started whistling Once Upon A Dream, when Amelia listened very carefully and said coldly "It was you, Jiminy Cricket." She whiped him 150 times and screamed "How dare you do this to your own master, Tony? You are a disgrace to this household!" He begged "Please have mercy, Milady!" Suddenly, I knocked on the door, when Amelia ordered "Grab the princess, Tony!" He cried "No!" He grabbed me and I screamed "Please let me go!" Jiminy hit Amelia with a broom and said "You no longer control me, Amelia. Now, release the princess!" She whipped him and screamed "Silience!" I looked at Jiminy and screamed "Leave him alone! I love him!" Amelia laughed "What do you know about true love, Your Highness? He's a slave." I shouted "Well, your slave is a real gentleman! Last night, I felt like a real princess again! There's something really special about him! I wish I knew his name!" Jiminy said "My name is Jiminy Cricket, Princess Aubrey." I smiled "I love you, Jiminy." He ran up to me and we kissed. Amelia and Tony cried "No!" I screamed "Guards, arrest them!" The guards chained Amelia and her sons and I gave Jiminy his umbrella back. Jiminy pulled out his mother's ring and knelt down on one knee. He said "Princess Aubrey, will you marry me?" I shouted "Yes, I will!" He put the ring on my finger and we were married. And, we lived happily ever after.


End file.
